memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
VOY terugkerende personages optredens
De volgende lijst is een opsomming van alle belangrijke terugkerende personages optredens van Star Trek: Voyager. Ayala Ayala gespeeld door Tarik Ergin * "Caretaker" • "Parallax" • "The Cloud" • "Eye of the Needle" • "Prime Factors" • "Heroes and Demons" • "Cathexis" • "Faces" • "Jetrel" • "The 37's" • "Initiations" • "Twisted" • "Persistence of Vision" • "Cold Fire" • "Maneuvers" • "Alliances" • "Threshold" • "Meld" • "Dreadnought" • "Death Wish" • "Lifesigns" • "Investigations" • "Deadlock" • "Innocence" • "The Thaw" • "Tuvix" • "Resolutions" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" • "Flashback" • "The Chute" • "The Swarm" • "False Profits" • "Future's End, Deel I" • "Future's End, Deel II" • "Warlord" • "Macrocosm" • "Alter Ego" • "Blood Fever" • "Unity" • "Darkling" • "Rise" • "Before and After" • "Real Life" • "Distant Origin" • "Worst Case Scenario" • "Scorpion, Deel I" • "The Gift" • "The Raven" • "Scientific Method" • "Year of Hell, Deel I" • "Year of Hell, Deel II" • "Random Thoughts" • "Waking Moments" • "Hunters" • "Prey" • "Retrospect" • "The Omega Directive" • "Unforgettable" • "Living Witness" • "Demon" • "One" • "Hope and Fear" • "Night" • "Extreme Risk" • "Once Upon a Time" • "Timeless" • "Nothing Human" • "Latent Image" • "Bride of Chaotica!" • "Dark Frontier" • "The Fight" • "Think Tank" • "Juggernaut" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "11:59" • "Relativity" • "Equinox, Deel I" • "Equinox, Deel II" • "Survival Instinct" • "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" • "Riddles" • "Dragon's Teeth" • "One Small Step" • "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]" • "Pathfinder" • "Fair Haven" • "Blink of an Eye" • "Memorial" • "Tsunkatse" • "Collective" • "Spirit Folk" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Good Shepherd" • "Live Fast and Prosper" • "Fury" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" • "Drive" • "Repression" • "Critical Care" • "Body and Soul" • "Flesh and Blood" • "Shattered" • "Lineage" • "Repentance" • "Prophecy" • "The Void" • "Workforce, Deel I" • "Workforce, Deel II" • "Q2" • "Natural Law" • "Homestead" • "Renaissance Man" • "Endgame" Azan Azan gespeeld door Kurt Wetherill * "Collective" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Child's Play" • "Fury" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Imperfection" Reginald Barclay Reginald Barclay gespeeld door Dwight Schultz * "Hollow Pursuits" (TNG) • "The Nth Degree" (TNG) • "Realm of Fear" (TNG) • "Genesis" (TNG) • "Projections" • Star Trek: First Contact • "Pathfinder" • "Author, Author" • "Life Line" • "Inside Man" • "Endgame" Borg koningin Borg koningin: Alice Krige * Star Trek: First Contact • "Endgame" Susanna Thompson * "Dark Frontier" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" Braxton Braxton gespeeld door Allan G. Royal * "Future's End, Deel I" • "Future's End, Deel II" Bruce McGill * "Relativity" Joseph Carey Joseph Carey gespeeld door Josh Clark * "Caretaker" • "Parallax" • "Prime Factors" • "State of Flux" • "Relativity" • "Fury" • "Friendship One" Dokter Chaotica Dokter Chaotica gespeeld door Martin Rayner * "Night" • "Bride of Chaotica!" • "Shattered" Jal Culluh Jal Culluh gespeeld door Anthony De Longis * "State of Flux" • "Maneuvers" • "Alliances" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" Hogan Hogan gespeeld door Simon Billig * "Alliances" • "Meld" • "Investigations" • "Deadlock" • "Tuvix" • "Resolutions" • "Basics, Deel II" Icheb Icheb gespeeld door Manu Intiraymi * "Collective" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Child's Play" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Imperfection" • "Nightingale" • "Shattered" • "Lineage" • "Human Error" • "Q2" • "Endgame" Michael Jonas Michael Jonas gespeeld door Raphael Sbarge * "Alliances" • "Threshold" • "Dreadnought" • "Lifesigns" • "Investigations" Mezoti Mezoti gespeeld door Marley McClean * "Collective" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Child's Play" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Imperfection" Owen Paris Owen Paris gespeeld door Warren Munson * "Persistence of Vision" • "Thirty Days" Richard Herd * "Pathfinder" • "Inside Man" • "Author, Author" • "Endgame" Q Q, gespeeld door John de Lancie * "Encounter at Farpoint" (TNG Seizoen 1) • "Hide and Q" (TNG Seizoen 1) • "Q Who?" (TNG Seizoen 2) • "Deja Q" (TNG Seizoen 3) • "QPid" (TNG Seizoen 4) • "True Q" (TNG Seizoen 6) • "Q-Less" (DS9 Seizoen 1) • "Tapestry" (TNG Seizoen 6) • "All Good Things..." (TNG Seizoen 7) • "Death Wish" • "The Q and the Grey" • "Q2" Rebi Rebi gespeeld door Cody Wetherill * "Collective" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Child's Play" • "Fury" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Imperfection" Seska Seska gespeeld door Martha Hackett * "Parallax" • "Phage" • "Emanations" • "Prime Factors" • "State of Flux" • "Maneuvers" • "Alliances" • "Lifesigns" • "Investigations" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" • "Worst Case Scenario" • "Shattered" Lon Suder Lon Suder gespeeld door Brad Dourif * "Meld" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" Deanna Troi Deanna Troi gespeeld door Marina Sirtis * Star Trek: The Next Generation (vast karakter) * "Pathfinder" • "Life Line" • "Inside Man" Vorik Vorik gespeeld door Alexander Enberg * "Fair Trade" • "Alter Ego" • "Blood Fever" • "Day of Honor" • "Demon" • "Extreme Risk" • "Counterpoint" • "Juggernaut" • "Renaissance Man" Naomi Wildman Naomi Wildman * "Deadlock" • "Basics, Deel II" Brooke Stephens * "Nemesis" • "Mortal Coil" Scarlett Pomers * "Once Upon a Time" • "Infinite Regress" • "Latent Image" • "Bliss" • "Dark Frontier" • "Equinox, Deel I" • "Survival Instinct" • "Dragon's Teeth" • "The Voyager Conspiracy" • "Blink of an Eye" • "Memorial" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Child's Play" • "Fury" • "Shattered" • "Homestead" Samantha Wildman Samantha Wildman gespeeld door Nancy Hower * "Elogium" • "Tattoo" • "Dreadnought" • "Deadlock" • "Basics, Deel II" • "Mortal Coil" • "Once Upon a Time" • "Fury" Lewis Zimmerman Lewis Zimmerman gespeeld door Robert Picardo * "Projections" • "The Swarm" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" (DS9) • "Life Line" VOY Terugkerende karakter optredens, lijst van